


my head is boiling and my hands are freezing

by allisonmartined



Series: my head is boiling and my hands are freezing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Knight!Allison, Queen!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her knights follow her, shadows lurking in the back of her mind.  Allison is closer, only steps behind her, and that, that is what encourages her to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my head is boiling and my hands are freezing

The Wolf Queen prowls in the open air, her silvery dress flowing behind her, the teeth of fallen Alphas jangling against her sternum, red hair damp from the nightmist.  Her knights follow her, shadows lurking in the back of her mind.  Allison is closer, only steps behind her, and that, that is what encourages her to breathe.  She can’t hear the slap of the blade against Allison’s armored thigh, or her swift steps behind her, she can only feel her eyes and her breath against her neck, like a reassurance, a beckoning.  She meets Derek Hale on the moonlight bridge, his red eyes gleaming.  She eyes his knights, with all their silent ferocity, the three look strong and formidable, like they are willing to tear kingdoms down for their Alpha King.  Her eyes drag over Derek and his Second and Advisor, McCall and Stilinski.  _Hale_ , she greets, locking eyes with the Wolf.  _My Queen_ , Derek says lowering his eyes in respect.  She nods and he takes his steely stance once more.  _This is about the Hunters_ , she says in the most even voice she can manage.  Derek’s hands shake.

 

The Wolf Queen resides over the Wolf packs, the Alphas deferring to her in times of trouble.  They pledge her their allegiance, and in return their packs receive safety and assurance in their territories.  She is a guide, an overseer.  And in times of injustice, she enforces the laws of the Wolves.  She is logical and can see all the solutions and problems in calculations; she is driven to make the system efficient and safe.  But more than that, she is their protector. 

 

The Hunters are strong, ruthless, relentless.  Their leaders crave death, and she knows they crave hers most of all, the human who fights for the Wolves, who the Wolves fight for and call Queen.

 

She is a queen, in words and titles and air, but her fingers know how to strip shoulders of armor, how to unbuckle and slide the hard silk of metal off of Allison’s chest.  Allison’s eyes bore into her, silent and inquisitive.  When Allison is finally covered in cloth only, Lydia rests her head against Allison’s shoulder, her breathing quicker, strained.  Allison’s fingers ghost against the skin of her neck and up into her hair, expertly removing pins and untying the ropes around her neck.  Lydia lifts her face, so that she is looking up at Allison’s eyes, and the curve of her cheek, at the swell of her lips.  _Allison_ , she whispers, wrecked, and begins to discard the cloths that cover her skin.  She runs her fingers over soft, firm skin, over swells and hollows, over and around and between breasts, between strong thighs and into wet white hot heat.  Allison whimpers, hips shoving down on her fingers.  Lydia curls them inside her, pushing, pushing, flicking her thumb over the hard nub in rhythm with the thrust of her fingers.  _Lydia, Lydia_ , Allison pants and Lydia leaves open mouthed kisses against her shoulder, her skin a continuous marvel against her tongue.  Allison cries out, slumping against her.  When Allison can flutter her eyes open, the daze clearing, she looks at Lydia with the look a predator should only be able to convey.  She strips Lydia of her dress and garments, hips and thighs and chest walking her to the bed.  Allison climbs over her queen, attacking her mouth with lips and teeth and tongue and everything she can manage.  It’s fire and passion, and it lights up her bones.

 

 _We’re going to make it_ , Allison says later, fingers roaming across skin and sheets.  _They’re stronger than us, Allison_ , Lydia sighs, leaning into touch.  There’s a freedom here, in the darkness between their lips.  Lydia never felt this free, before, when she spent her nights alone, rolling in fear and doubt. 

 

 _We’ll fight_ , Allison says, her eyes narrowing.  The _and we’ll win_ is left silent, but the Wolf Queen can hear it in her most trusted knight’s voice, in the steady steel of it.  Allison touches their lips together and Lydia can hear it there too.

 

 _Are we ready?_ the Wolf Queen asks, and Hale steps forward after receiving a small nod from his Advisor.  _Yes_ , he says, eyes shining.  Lydia smiles, precise, deadly, wolfish. 

 

The Wolf Queen rides out on a horse adorned with bones and flowers, bright white armor covering her skin, her lips deep blood stained, her hair braided with heavy steel. 

Allison smiles at her from her dark stallion, bow at the ready.  _We’ll win._


End file.
